


Lesson Plan

by tess1978



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dirty Talk, F/M, Funny, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, an unreasonable amount of stamina, glorious dicks, many many orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Maxson is a sex noob. He orders Paladin Danse to fetch him the new Knight, Faye Ward. And he requests supervised training. </p><p>Arthur and Faye get it on, while Danse directs the action.</p><p>This story is pretty much just porn. No angst here! Just five chapters or so of banging. </p><p>New tags added as I think of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur Maxson was the youngest Elder the Brotherhood had ever seen. And he did it with hard work and determination, and the complete inability to listen to anyone who told him he couldn’t do something. So when Paladin Danse stood in front of him in his quarters one afternoon and told him “No, Elder, that’s not how it works,” Arthur just waved his hand in dismissal. 

“It’s how it works if I say it’s how it works, Paladin. And if you want to learn a new skill you need to go to the best. And from what I understand, Paladin, you’re the best.”

In the Paladin’s humble opinion, the rumours about his ‘skill’ in this area were greatly exaggerated. Sure, in his younger days, back in the Citadel, he’d developed a bit of a reputation. But after becoming a Paladin, he put all that behind him and had decided to devote his energy to bettering the Brotherhood. 

Unfortunately, one or two encounters with certain talkative (and satisfied) ladies back in the day had resulted in rumours that had refused to die over time. Somehow those rumours had trickled up to the young Elder, and the end result was this conversation. Which was making the Paladin, who had spent the last few years attempting to cultivate a professional and upstanding reputation, very very uncomfortable. 

As far as Arthur was concerned, he was making the best decision he could. He had spent his life working for the Brotherhood, excelling at everything he’d tried. But certain...personal… experiences had been ignored in the meantime. And once he saw the new Knight, Faye Ward, he decided that at least one of those personal experiences had been ignored long enough. 

Arthur was aware, however, that his lack of experience in the subject was bound to leave the woman unsatisfied. And so his solution was to get the most talented person he knew to stand by and give critical instruction during the act.

And according to the rumours going around, Paladin Danse was the most qualified. 

“But sir, what if she says no? People don’t just agree to have sex with someone they barely know with someone else just standing there giving pointers” the Paladin replied, turning red at the very notion “You aren’t going to force her are you?”

“No! If she doesn’t agree, you’re off the hook. All I am asking for is that you ask her. I’m certain she will agree. Why wouldn’t she? I’m the Elder. It’s a great honour and privilege to copulate with me. And I’m sure she won’t mind you being there to instruct me. After all, it will result in a better experience for her, don’t you agree?”

Danse just stood there with his mouth half open for a moment, his face turning dark red. But he had learned long ago that there was no point in arguing with Arthur Maxson once he got it in his head to do something, and so he agreed reluctantly and then took his leave.

***

When Danse had left the room, he headed directly into his own quarters next door and shut the door. He leaned on the door, and covered his face in his hands. What was the Elder thinking? How could he possibly believe that Knight Ward would agree to this? Why would a woman as beautiful as she was agree to have sex with a pompous, overconfident virgin while her sponsoring Paladin stood by and gave instruction?

The idea was so absurd that Danse suddenly burst out laughing. He sat on his bed and laughed and laughed, tears rolling down his cheeks, for a good ten minutes. Once he’d calmed down and washed his face, he set out to find Knight Ward, in order to deliver the Elder’s proposition.

***

The knight in question, one Faye Amelia Ward, was at that moment sitting on the flight deck, her legs dangling over the side, and daydreaming. 

She looked down at the airport, and watched as the vertibirds came and went, while indulging in a fantasy of most extreme lasciviousness. Her thoughts had been growing increasingly...heated… ever since she’d joined the Brotherhood. Although the initial temptation had been the free power armour, she’d stayed for the hot guys. Particularly Paladin Danse and Elder Maxson. Whew. Lordy those two got her blood pumping. Even if the Paladin came across as a bit of an uptight wad, and the Elder seemed to be an arrogant jackass. 

Faye still wouldn’t kick them out of bed for eating crackers. 

So when a certain red-faced Paladin approached her and asked her to do the Elder a very personal favour, she didn’t even hesitate. 

“Sounds good,” she said. “When and where?”

Danse could only blink at her in astonishment and surprise… and the slimmest trace of anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

When the day finally arrived, Arthur paced his quarters in anticipation, his dick already half hard in his pants. He had a vague idea of how this was all supposed to work. He would put it… somewhere… in the lady, and then he would come, like when he jerked off in the shower. But there weren’t many kids to talk to when he was a teenager, and adults were uncomfortable with the topic around him once he became the Elder. And so his detailed knowledge was severely lacking.

By the time the knock came at his door he was practically bursting at the seams.

He was a little disappointed when he opened the door to find the Paladin standing there, dressed in jeans and a shirt. Arthur suddenly felt a little self-conscious. Maybe he should have changed. He was still wearing his jumpsuit and battlecoat. He ushered Danse in and shut the door, and then took off his coat and hung it up. 

“Calm down, sir,” said Danse. 

Arthur nodded, and sat in one of the chairs, but his foot kept tapping anxiously. 

Danse continued to stand awkwardly by the door, until Arthur noticed. He directed Danse to sit in the desk chair. Danse sat down. Then he stood again, poured himself a glass of the whiskey that was on the table without asking, drank it down in one shot, and then poured a second and sat down. He folded his arms across his chest and took a deep breath.

They both jumped up when the second knock came. Arthur let Faye in, and both men eyed her appreciatively. She was dressed in a plaid, button down shirt and jeans, and her dark red curls hung loose around her shoulders. She was small, and curvy, and the two tall Brotherhood soldiers towered over her. She had light brown eyes and pale, freckled skin, and her cheeks were rosy and flushed. 

Danse wondered again why she was doing this. 

While Arthur ushered her in and gave her a drink, Danse sat back down in the desk chair with his arms folded once again. Faye stood holding her drink and looking from Arthur to Danse and back again. “Sooo…” she began.

Arthur cleared his throat. “Thank you for coming. As I am sure you understand, my experience in the area of… romance… is somewhat lacking. I’m pleased you have decided to join me. As I am sure he stated, Paladin Danse is here to give me instructions and direction. I understand he’s quite skilled in… copulation.” 

Faye looked over as Danse’s hand flew up to cover his face, and she almost laughed at his discomfort. Clearly, he’d been roped into this against his will. Well, for her part, she was curious as to how this was all going to play out, and she hoped she’d at least give the poor Paladin a good show. 

Arthur was now looking at Danse as well, and waiting expectantly for his instructions. When Danse continued to sit silently with his hand over his eyes, Arthur cleared his throat. When the Paladin still didn’t say anything, Arthur spoke. 

“We’re all here. Maybe we should get started, hm?”

 _Oh god_ thought Danse. He tried to think what he would do if he was in Arthur’s shoes with a beautiful woman ready to sleep with him. 

“Uhh… why don’t you start by looking at each other,” he said. 

Arthur and Faye turned to face each other, and Arthur looked down into Faye’s eyes. Danse could see the corner of her mouth twitching, and somehow that made him feel a bit better.

“Now what?” asked Arthur, without taking his eyes off Faye’s.

Danse fought to keep from facepalming again. He folded his hands in his lap. “Just, kiss her. Slow. Like, soft.” Arthur obeyed, and Danse watched as the Elder bent his head and pressed his lips to Faye’s. Her eyes fluttered closed. Danse noticed Arthur wasn’t moving. Had he not even kissed a girl before? He rolled his eyes. He was about to say something, when Faye wound her hands around Arthur’s neck and opened her mouth, and Arthur seemed to have enough natural instinct to take advantage of that and he began kissing her more deeply. 

Danse watched with interest, as Faye let out a breathy sound and moved slightly closer to Arthur, and his hands slipped around her waist. “Put your hands under her shirt,” he said suddenly, without thinking, and he blinked as Arthur obeyed, slipping his hands under the back of her shirt and up her back.

Arthur leaned back for a moment. “Your skin is so soft,” he whispered, and then went back to kissing her. Danse nearly groaned with sudden envy. He felt his cock twitch in his pants, and he suddenly realized the other problem this was going to cause him. 

“When you’re ready, take off her shirt and kiss her neck,” suggested Danse, and he was pleased when Arthur did so, revealing fair, freckled shoulders and a white bra which was slightly overflowing with her pale, freckled breasts. In fact, Danse noted, she seemed to have freckles all over her. At least the parts he could see. His cock hardened a little further as he imagined the parts he couldn’t see. 

Arthur meanwhile, was kissing Faye’s neck, and she seemed to be enjoying it, judging by how she had her head thrown back and her eyes closed as he mouthed her throat. Danse watched for a moment, his mouth dry, and then he realized that Faye was trying to undo Arthur’s jumpsuit. It was held closed with a complicated system of straps and zippers, so Danse told him to take it off. 

Faye glanced at Danse when he spoke, and Danse noticed her eyes darken when she looked at him. He looked away until she looked back at Arthur, watching as he finally peeled his jumpsuit all the way off. 

It wasn’t common knowledge, but Danse had messed around with a guy or two in his younger days, and he definitely appreciated the male form as much as the female. And Arthur had a fine form indeed, large, muscled, and covered in just the right amount of fur to be tantalizingly textured, but not so much that he looked like a yao guai. 

Danse swallowed hard at the sight of the two of them. He tried to decide what he wanted next. “Take your pants off,” he told Faye, forgetting that he was supposed to be directing Arthur, not Faye. She didn’t seem to notice, and she obeyed. Danse’s pants were uncomfortably tight by this point, so he shifted surreptitiously in his chair. 

When Faye got her pants off, she glanced at Danse and then stepped up to Arthur, and they resumed kissing. Arthur’s hands roamed everywhere they could reach, and Danse leaned forward in anticipation as they crept into the back of her panties.

“You need to-” Danse’s voice cracked a little. He cleared his throat. “You need to take her bra off. I think it fastens in the back.”

Danse watched in amazement as Faye turned her back to Arthur, facing him. As Arthur worked the hooks on the back of her bra, she brought her hands up to cup her breasts. When he finally got it undone, he slipped it from her shoulders and removed it. Faye kept her hands covering her breasts and her eyes locked to Danse’s. 

“Just… keep kissing the back of her neck. Necks are… a...uh… well known erogenous zone.”

Faye smiled and caught his eye, and then she began lifting and massaging her breasts, tweaking the nipples with her thumbs and watching Danse as he squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. He couldn’t do anything about it, he didn’t know if he had permission to jerk off while this went on, and he didn’t want to ask. So he gritted his teeth for a moment, and then decided to get her back for her little tease. 

“Turn her around and hold her hands together behind her back,” Danse said, and Arthur did so, holding her hands tightly with one of his right at the base of her spine. “Now. Lick her nipples, flick them, make them stand up.”

Danse watched as Arthur did what he was told, and a moment later Danse smiled as she gradually became a moaning mess. “Suck them, yeah, mmm. Pinch the other one.” He noticed that Arthur was grinding himself against her thigh, and he became worried the younger man would shoot his load too early. 

“You should stop now… just.. pause. Take her to the bed.”

Arthur took her to the bed. “Lay her down, on her back, yeah. No, facing this way. I need to see what you’re doing.” Danse got up and moved to the other chair, closer to the bed. He licked his lips a little. “You want to make her melt… you want to make her come, you should always make her come first. Slide her underwear off. No. Slow. Yeah. Like that. Kiss up the inside of her leg. Do you like that, Faye?”

Faye looked at Danse and smiled. It was an evil little smile that let him know she was enjoying him watching her as much as she was enjoying what Arthur was doing. “Yeah…” she breathed. “It’s so good.” 

“Can I… I want to touch her.”

“Yeah, touch her, slip your finger around. How does she feel, sir?” 

“Oh, she’s wet. Oh… “ he slipped a finger inside her. “She’s so wet and hot inside.”

“Good… now lick her… how does she taste, sir?” 

Arthur managed a strangled “good” as he lapped at Faye’s cunt, and Danse watched her arching her back in need. 

“Feel at the top there, sir… that little stiff bit, that’s her clit. You be gentle, you lick that? She’ll come right in your hands. But gentle, yeah, like that, don’t flick it, just soft. Yeah… give her another finger, look at her, she’s dying for it. Yeah, like that. Turn your hand. Curl your fingers up a bit…”

Danse saw it when it happened, when Faye came apart in Arthur’s hands, and he almost felt like he’d done it himself. He was really uncomfortable by this point, but too invested in this to stop, so he took a breath and tried to will his cock into submission.

Faye was coming down from her orgasm. He looked at her a minute, all splayed out, panting, and watching him. The smell of her orgasm hung in the air, heavy. She licked her lips. “Do you want him to fuck you now, Faye?” he asked her in a low voice.

She nodded. 

Arthur got up eagerly and stripped his underwear off. His cock was long and thick. He saw Faye eyeing it with approval. Her hands were on her breasts again, idly playing with them as she watched Arthur approach her. 

“Now, don’t go cramming it in, sir. Just… slide it around a little. Make her wait. Rub it on her clit, gently. She’s probably really sensitive right now.” Danse could not really see what exactly Arthur was doing there, but he could see Faye’s reactions. “Slip just the tip in… yeah.. Stop...make her wait. Faye’s eyes shot to Danse’s, and they watched each other, as Arthur moved around slightly. He must have done something good because she made a low squeak. 

“I can’t… wait…” Arthur bit out. Danse watched his ass flex as he pushed inside her with a groan. 

“How does that feel?” Danse asked, 

“Unf” Arthur replied, and Faye just let out a moan. 

Danse watched Arthur’s strokes become more erratic. “You should pull out before you come in her,” he said, hoarsely. Arthur nodded, and then thrust a few more times. He managed to pull out just in time to come onto the bedding, and he flopped down onto Faye’s belly, exhausted. 

Danse wasn’t sure quite what to do at this point, so he went into the washroom and wet a cloth, and then came back out and handed it to Arthur. “You should take care of her after. It’s good manners.” He then wandered over to the bookshelf to give them a little privacy. He listened as they muttered to each other, and he shifted a little from side to side, trying to ease his still-painful erection. 

He turned around to find Faye buttoning the last few buttons on her shirt. She kissed Arthur on the cheek. Arthur had put his underwear back on and was sprawled on the bed. “Do you think I need another lesson?” he asked.

“Yes,” said Faye. “At least one more.” 

Danse nodded in agreement. 

“Only…” Faye began. “Maybe let the poor man jerk off next time?”

“What? Of course! I thought that went without saying.”

Danse groaned. 

“So… same time tomorrow?” Faye asked, and Arthur stood up, and walked her to the door. 

“Sounds good,” he said. He kissed her, a lingering kiss, and then let her out and shut the door.

“So, Paladin. How was my performance?”

“Stellar job, sir. I’m sure you’ll do even better tomorrow.”

Arthur nodded in agreement. “Excellent. I will see you tomorrow too, then.” It was clearly an order.

“Yes, sir,” replied Danse and he left as well.

When Danse stepped out into the hallway, he found Faye leaning on the bulkhead outside the door to his own quarters. He looked at her a moment, then walked to his own door and opened it. He stepped inside and held it open for a moment, looking at her. She straightened, without saying a word, and walked into his room. 

As soon as the door shut behind her, Danse turned her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her hard, his tongue plunging into her mouth. Her fingers were at his pants and fumbling at the button, and so he reached down and slipped his fingers between her legs. He could feel her wetness and heat, even through her jeans. 

When she got his pants open, her hand went inside and she stroked him once, gently, but he grabbed her wrist. “It’s too late for that,” he muttered, and then pushed her over to his desk. He bent her forward over the desk and pushed her pants and underwear down to her ankles in one motion, and then he was pushing into her easily, her pussy still slick, and she had no trouble taking his own impressive cock. 

He braced one foot behind him and one hand on the desk, and then slipped his other hand around to her clit, where he fingered her as he pounded into her like his life depended on it. 

She came just as he did, and he bit his lip and pulled out, despite wanting nothing more than to stay buried in her pulsating heat as she came on his cock. 

He didn’t have a bathroom, so he handed her his gym towel, and she cleaned herself up. “I thought you said it was good manners if you take care of me after?” she asked. 

“Not if you’re a filthy little tease,” he replied, but his smile and the tender kiss he pressed to her mouth softened the words.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” she asked. “I can’t wait to see what else you can do with that...package.”

“I look forward to it,” the Paladin replied, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen that picture (you know the one I mean) of Danse and his impressive package, please let me know and I will post a link....


	3. Chapter 3

Paladin Danse was working on his power armour the next morning when a pair of slender legs sauntered into his field of view. He looked up to see Faye looking down at him, a smirk on her lips. 

“What?” he asked, looking up at her.

“I was wondering how you feel about a wager…”

Danse frowned at her suspiciously. “What kind of wager?”

She leaned down to whisper in his ear. “I bet I can make you come before the Elder does tonight. Without even touching you.” 

Danse swallowed hard. “If I win? If I hold out? What do I get?”

“I’ll blow you in your room after.”

He choked a little at that. “What if you win?” he managed to gasp.

“You stay out of your power armour for a whole week.” Danse looked confused. Faye leaned in closer. “I like looking at your ass.”

***

Faye was pretty confident she could win the bet when she showed up to Arthur’s quarters later that evening. She had on her favourite green sundress, and she’d taken the time to wash her hair so it curled all around her shoulders. She had even found some makeup and a little perfume by asking around the ship. And she was bound and determined to put on such a good show that Danse wouldn’t be able to help but jerk off to completion. 

But she was a realist. Even if she lost in this scenario, she still won.

The door opened and she walked in to find Arthur and Danse inside. Unfortunately, Danse seemed to have come prepared for battle. He was wearing his flight suit, with every possible button and snap firmly shut. Faye narrowed her eyes at him, and he sat back in the desk chair and smirked at her.

Arthur was wearing jeans and a blue shirt that brought out his blue eyes, and Faye eyed him appreciatively. He was really hot, no matter what he wore, and her mouth watered a little in anticipation. Although Arthur was hot enough on his own, having Danse there as well was a lethal combination she had no power to resist. 

Faye was determined to get Danse to jerk off; she wanted to get a better look at that cock she’d only gotten a brief glimpse of yesterday before he’d shoved it inside her. She shivered pleasantly at the memory. She hopped up on the table and crossed her legs, bouncing the top foot just a little. The two men just stared at her for a moment. Finally she turned to Danse. 

“Soo…” she said. “What have you got planned for me this evening?” 

“I thought we… I mean you… could try a different position or two. But first, sir, I suppose you’d better show me what you learned yesterday about getting her ready.”

Faye looked at Arthur, whose eyes had grown dark. She could see his erection was already straining his jeans. He stepped up to her, and she raised her hand to his cheek, tracing the scar there with one fingertip to where it disappeared in his beard, and then she dug her fingers into his thick, soft facial hair, making him close his eyes and purr like a cat. 

Faye’s heart thumped in her chest as he leaned in to kiss her, and she almost forgot Danse in the moment as his lips brushed against hers, his tongue tracing at her bottom lip before slipping inside her mouth. 

She traced her hand around to the nape of his neck, and stroked the short, velvety hair there. He groaned a little in response, and she felt his hand come to rest on her knee. “Push her dress up, sir, yeah,” she heard Danse say, and Arthur’s hand slid up her thigh. It was rough and calloused, and she felt her belly clench as he got closer to her core. 

She peered over Arthur’s shoulder and saw Danse, sitting with his arms folded across his chest, a slight smirk still on his lips as he caught her eye. Suddenly she got an idea. She whispered in Arthur’s ear, “That feels really good… but… I feel bad for poor Paladin Danse… you told him he could jerk off… but he has that suit on. Why don’t you tell him to take it off and get more comfortable.”

Arthur glanced at Danse, and then looked back at Faye. She smiled at him, and then kissed him gently. She slipped her hand down to his pants and rubbed his cock through his jeans. “Tell him,” she said. 

Arthur nodded, and then looked over at Danse. “I told you that you have permission to masturbate… you might as well take off that jumpsuit.” His tone, as usually was the case, implied that the statement was an order rather than a suggestion.

Faye almost laughed aloud at Danse’s dismayed expression, but her laughter dried up as she watched him peel the suit away from his body, revealing a tall, well muscled torso, and a soft dusting of black hair that thickened before it disappeared into his underwear. He caught her eye and must have noticed how she was staring, because suddenly he slowed down, and began rolling the suit down his thighs in such a way that it made the muscles in his shoulders ripple. 

He turned around as he got to the bottom, and pulled off his boots, bending down to present his ass to Faye and Arthur, both of whom were now staring at him as he kicked the suit off and stood, stretching a little, before sitting back down on the chair in a languorous, sprawled out position that left nothing to the imagination. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be getting her ready? Foreplay is key, sir. And like I said, you should make her come before you do.” 

Arthur turned back to Faye, and she noticed the lustful look on his face was doubled. He ran his hands up her thighs again, catching on the bottom of her dress and pulling it up over her head. His mouth came down on her collarbone, and the hungry growls he was making as he fumbled at her bra were making her belly clench in arousal. He managed to get her bra off and tossed it aside, and then his mouth was on her breast. 

He had a good memory, it seemed. His tongue circled her nipple and then flicked at it, and when it stood up, he rolled it in his fingers, gently, and heat shot straight to her core. She arched her hips against him, pressing herself to the hardness in his pants, and then gasped when he pushed back against her. 

“Put your fingers down her panties, sir, see if she’s wet yet.” _Oh… I’m wet alright,_ Faye thought. And if she hadn’t already been, the sound of Danse’s deep, rumbly voice would have changed that in a hurry.

When Arthur slipped his fingers into her panties, she arched up into his hand and almost came then and there, but she was determined to have Danse come before her. Because once she came, Arthur wouldn’t be far behind. He just didn’t have that kind of self control.

So she bit down hard on her lip to keep from coming, and tried to think about anything else, vertibirds, power armour, Proctor Quinlan.

But it wasn’t working too well. Arthur had slipped her panties off and tossed them away over his shoulder, and was now working his mouth closer to her pussy in a series of licks and hot, hard kisses. 

His mouth clamped down on her clit, his tongue moving gently in a circular motion, before plunging inside. She clenched her fingers in his hair, desperately trying to keep it together, but when he slipped two fingers inside, she came apart. 

She barely heard the groan from the desk chair as Danse finally gave in and grasped his stiff cock. But when she came down enough to look over, she saw him stroking it, and it was so gloriously thick and long, the craving to have it in her mouth was overwhelming, and she suddenly found herself hoping she’d lose the bet. 

“Get to your knees on the bed,” Danse told her. His voice was husky with lust. Arthur stepped aside as she hopped down from the table. She walked over to the bed, her legs still trembling, and arranged herself on all fours with her ass in the air. She made sure it was pointed right at Danse. She looked back at him over her shoulder and caught his eyes. He stared right back at her and then she saw his eyes slide down her body and settle on her ass, so she slipped her hand between her legs and spread her lips just a little to give him a better view. 

She smiled to herself as he began to wank a little faster. 

Meanwhile, Arthur had been stripping himself of his clothing, When Faye glanced over at him she saw him standing there, slack jawed, watching as she fingered herself. His own cock strained from its nest of dark hair, and she trembled a little in anticipation. After a moment, he was still standing there, so she wiggled her ass in invitation, but he still didn’t budge from where he stood. 

She looked again at Danse, who glanced back and forth between the two, before finally blurting out, “Jesus fucking Christ, sir, what are you waiting for?”

That seemed to snap Arthur out of his stupor, and he strode over to the bed and began stroking the tip of his cock against her slick folds. She pushed back against him, eagerly, but he pulled back a bit, and then he grasped her by the hips and held her still. She waited and he began stroking his cock all around again, but not entering her. Apparently he remembered that lesson too. 

He seemed determined to tease her to death. The slow glide through her pussy lips began to drive her crazy with need. She put her head down on her arms and tried to push back onto him but he wouldn’t let her. She tried to stop the keening sound that was coming up from her throat but she couldn’t. She forgot about Danse, she forgot about everything but her need to be fucked. 

When she didn’t think she would be able to stand it a second longer, he finally slid inside her. She barely heard the muttered, “yeaahhhh…” from the desk chair, too caught up in the feeling of his cock filling her. But she definitely heard him say, “Lick your finger and slide it in her ass, sir, real slow and gentle so you don’t hurt her. I bet she likes that.”

She didn’t even have a chance to argue, because a second later she felt his spit-wet finger probing her asshole ever so gently, and as it slipped past the ring of muscle, Danse said “Ohhh fuck...yeah….now fuck her hard…” 

When Arthur obeyed, Faye could do nothing but turn into a moaning mess as he slammed into her hard and simultaneously fingered her ass. The pressure between her legs built up quickly and it only took a moment before she was coming again, waves of pleasure washing over her as it seemed her entire body tensed up and contracted into one spot. She vaguely felt Arthur pull out and come onto her back, his cum spurting somewhere in the region of her shoulderblades. 

When she finally managed to glance over at Danse, she realized she’d lost the bet, as he was still rock hard and grasping himself hard with his lip stuck between his teeth, trying hard to keep control. 

Arthur retreated into the washroom and returned a moment later with a warm washcloth. He wiped her all over her whole body, and she was surprised when he followed the cloth with warm kisses all over her back. She felt so good after that she rolled over onto her back and pulled him on top of her, wrapping her legs around him and kissing him, hoping she could make him feel as good. 

The sound of Danse clearing his throat brought her mind back to the present, and she reluctantly rolled out from underneath Arthur, leaving him sprawled out on the bed with his eyes closed. 

She started getting dressed, putting her bra and dress back on, and stuffing her panties in the dress pocket. 

“Well, I must be going,” she said. “Do you… need any further lessons?” she asked Arthur.

“No, I think I’ve got it figured out, knight. If you would be interested in joining me again tomorrow, maybe we can try it on our own.”

Faye was surprised _(well, maybe not terribly surprised,)_ by how disappointed she was. But as she looked at his slightly hairy, and not-so-slightly muscled body lounging on the bed, she knew she couldn’t turn him down. “I’ll see you then.” 

She turned to Danse, who was trying to stuff his still-hard dick back into his underwear. She looked him in the eye, stuck her finger in her mouth and pulled it out slowly, and then winked at him and slipped out the door. 

She figured it would take three minutes, so she started counting. She got to one hundred and fifty before Danse burst out of Arthur’s room and looked around. He saw nobody, so he grabbed her arm and dragged her into his room. 

He’d zipped the flight suit up, but left off the buckles, so it only took a moment for him to remove it, along with his underwear. He sat down, nude, on his desk chair, his legs sprawled wide. He had a cheeky grin on his face. 

He looked at her and grinned. “I guess I win,” he said and then pointed at her, and then at his dick. Faye burst out laughing, and so did he. 

“I think we both win,” she said. 

And then she got down on her knees and gave him the best blowjob of his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this so far.
> 
> Leaving today for the weekend, so I won't get the other two? parts up before then. I was hoping to have it finished by now but I had less time than I had hoped. Stay tuned for them next week.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur was in the shower the next morning, his eyes closed, and jerking himself off into the running water. His brain was filled with sensations. The sight of Faye’s freckles that went absolutely everywhere, the smell of her perfume, the feeling of Danse’s eyes on him, the taste of Faye as she came under his tongue, and the soft fapping sound of Danse watching…

He wanked just a little harder, everything coming together in his mind in a whirlwind of arousal.

He pictured Danse jerking off alongside him just as he came. 

***

Arthur had himself wound up to a state of near panic by the time Faye arrived that evening. She came dressed in jeans and a shirt, the same as the first night, and Arthur couldn’t wait to peel it off of her and lick every single one of her freckles. He glanced at the empty desk chair as he ushered her in. He tried to kiss her cheek as she passed but he missed and got a mouthful of hair instead.

“Do you want a drink?” Arthur asked.

“No. Thanks.”

Faye stood there looking at Arthur and somehow he felt more uncomfortable than he had since he started, not knowing what he was doing. But now he knew what he was doing. He was sure of it. What did Danse say? Look at her. Right. 

Arthur looked at Faye. He looked at her whiskey brown eyes and her tumbling red hair. He wondered how long to look at her for. She was so pretty, he wanted to touch her hair, but he wasn’t sure…. 

He glanced at the empty chair again. He was sure Danse would ask him what he was waiting for. 

He looked back at Faye, she was also looking at the chair. He decided to kiss her. He cleared his throat. 

When she looked at him, he bent to kiss her eagerly. Maybe a bit too eagerly. His nose mashed into her nose, and she stepped back, rubbing it. 

“Ouch…” she laughed. Good, it must not have hurt too much. His own nose was throbbing a bit. He sighed. The kissing wasn’t working. Her lips looked so good, too. He tried not to stare at her lips. He looked at her nose instead and tried to see if it was bruised. 

Faye was staring back at him with a quizzical look on her face. Obviously he was bungling this whole thing up somehow. Maybe he should just skip this part. He stuck one hand out and put it on her breast. She looked at his hand, then looked at his face, frowning.

“Maybe I should get Danse,” she suggested.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief. Clearly he just wasn’t ready to do this solo. He was grateful she could see it, and was willing to work with him rather than just giving up or, heaven forbid, mocking him. 

Faye turned to the door, but then before she opened it, she walked back over to him, right up to him, and tilted her face to look up at him. He looked back down at her, and her breath fanned against his cheek, making his cock stiffen a bit in his pants. 

“I was thinking….” she whispered. “Maybe… we can let him join in a little? I bet if he _showed_ you some things you would learn even faster.”

Arthur’s heart started to race at the thought. Why hadn’t he thought of that? He nodded eagerly.

Faye smiled up at him and then pressed a lingering kiss to his lips, nipping at the bottom one a bit before pulling away and slipping out the door. Arthur stood waiting, rubbing at the erection in his pants. 

After a moment, he poured himself a drink and knocked it back, and then a second. He began to pace. He was just about to go looking for them when the tap came at the door, and he let out a sigh of relief before straightening and letting them in. 

He smiled at Danse and Faye as they came in, trying to hide his eagerness. “Did Faye inform you of my predicament?” Arthur asked.

“No, sir,” replied Danse.

“There was some… difficulty. So we both agreed that you should give further instruction in this endeavor. And Faye suggested that you take a more hands on approach.” As always, Arthur wanted to appear professional to his subordinates. 

“It wasn’t bad, Danse. He was just a little awkward. I think you give him confidence.” Faye piped up.

The Paladin narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean by a ‘hands on approach’?” 

Faye smiled a brilliant smile. “I dunno, teach. Shouldn’t that be your decision? Maybe the Elder here would like to see you give a brief demonstration of your skills, and then, if he feels comfortable, he can jump in?”

Arthur thought about this for a moment as he watched Danse’s face turn red. Faye had a good point. A visual reference was bound to improve his performance. And he was intrigued by the thought of watching Danse strip down. _And demonstrate his skills,_ he remembered to remind himself. 

“Agreed,” he said aloud.

“So you’re saying you want me to…” he waved his hand in the vicinity of Faye. “... and you’re gonna watch, and jump in when you’re ready? Uhh… Sir?” he added belatedly. 

“Yes Paladin.” Arthur sat down in the desk chair and leaned forward in anticipation. 

When nothing happened right away, Arthur frowned. He really wanted to see this. In fact, now that he thought of it, he should have started with this in the first place. He waved his hand. “Go on. Are you going to kiss first?”

Danse shook his head. Three minutes ago, he was in his quarters cracking open a book he’d found, and now suddenly he was in Elder Maxson’s quarters being told to kiss Faye. Not that kissing Faye was a hardship. 

“Somehow I suspect this may be your fault,” he told her, smiling. He wound his hands into her red hair and pulled her close, tipping her head back and then covering her mouth with his. Might as well make it a good show. He slipped one hand around her waist and started bending her backwards over his arm.

He was conscious of Arthur at his right, watching intently, but he started to lose himself a little in the sweet, oddly buttery taste of Faye’s mouth. He closed his eyes and sucked her lower lip into his mouth, moaning slightly when her tongue slid along his top lip. 

Arthur watched Faye’s hands snake up Danse’s arms and grab onto his shoulders as he tilted her further and further back. He used his hand in her hair to tip her head further back, kissing her throat, and leaving little red marks where his mouth had been. 

Suddenly Faye lost her balance, her feet scrabbling for purchase on the metal floor. She grabbed onto Danse’s neck to keep from falling. “Let me go!” she shrieked, laughing. 

His arms were wrapped tightly around her and he started kissing her throat and down into the V of her collar. “No. You’re mine now,” he growled. 

Arthur swallowed hard at the low timbre of Danse’s voice. He adjusted himself in his pants. _How did Danse sit through this for two nights?_ he wondered. 

Apparently Danse’s voice had the same effect on Faye, as she started pulling at Danse’s shirt, and he obliged by standing up and pulling it off over his head. “Are you going to take her clothes off too, Paladin?” Arthur asked excitedly. 

“Yes, sir,” Danse replied, between kissing Faye and trying to unbutton her shirt. He was fumbling at the buttons, when suddenly he just ripped the front of it open and began mouthing his way down her chest, pushing it off her shoulders and tossing it aside. He then picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Arthur unbuttoned his pants and slipped his hand inside as he watched Danse remove Faye’s bra and toss it on top of her shirt. He mouthed her breasts for a while, and Arthur closed his eyes for a moment at the memory of her soft, lush breasts and stiff little nipples under his tongue.

When he opened them again, Faye was looking at him, watching him instead of Danse as he worked his way down her belly. She licked her lips suggestively and began kneading her breasts. When her gaze slid down his body, he swore he could feel it burning into his skin. And then, when he couldn’t resist any longer and he finally took his cock out of his pants, he saw her eyes go dark with heat.

Arthur tore his eyes away and looked at Danse. He had made his way to her navel and was kissing her lower. “Oh, you’re about to perform cunnilingus,” he blurted.

Faye’s hands shot to her mouth as she stifled giggles, and Danse stopped what he was doing and turned to him. “With all due respect, sir,” he said, “please shut the fuck up.” 

Arthur felt his face redden as Danse turned back to his task, but Faye suddenly took pity on him and beckoned to him. He hesitated a moment before standing and striding over to the bed. Danse barely glanced up as he reached her apex and pushed her legs apart, burying his nose in the soft red hair there. Faye beckoned Arthur closer. He bent down close to her face, and he felt her fingers in his hair as she pulled him close.

The next thing he knew, she was kissing him, slipping her tongue into his mouth in the most arousing way possible, teasing his teeth and tongue with hers. A moment later her fingers slipped into his pants, and he groaned into her mouth as they wrapped around his cock, stroking him from root to tip. 

She suddenly gasped and pulled her face away. Arthur followed her gaze between her legs where Danse was lapping at her clit with the flat of his tongue, an obviously effective technique, judging by the sounds Faye was beginning to make. Danse pushed her leg up onto his shoulder and redoubled his efforts, and her hand on Arthur’s dick tightened as she suddenly arched her back and cried out.

Danse slid two fingers inside her as she came, grinning in satisfaction at his accomplishment. Arthur resisted the urge to high five him. When he looked back at Faye again, she was panting, her eyes closed and her face and chest flushed. He bent to kiss her, but then changed his mind and clamped his mouth around her nipple instead, making her moan quietly. Her hand was still on his dick, and she began moving it again, squeezing the base and then caressing the tip with her thumb. 

“I’m gonna suck your cock, now,” she said suddenly. “Danse, stop, wait.” She pushed him out from between her legs. Danse stepped back and waited while she directed Arthur to take his pants off and sit on the bed. Arthur wasn’t sure what to expect but when she took his cock into her hot mouth and started sucking he almost lost his mind. Her mouth seemed to ripple around him as she alternately sucked and twisted her head. He leaned back on his left hand and wound his fingers into her hair with the right.

She took him so far into his mouth he thought she might choke, and he was fighting the urge to hold her head still and fuck her face when she suddenly pulled off with a wet pop and turned around. “Jesus Christ, Danse, what are you waiting for?”

Danse barked out a sudden, surprised sounding laugh, and then shucked his pants. He walked up behind Faye, and Arthur couldn’t tear his eyes away as he pressed the tip of his, frankly, splendid looking cock to Faye’s entrance. 

The hum of pleasure that came from Faye as Danse slowly disappeared inside her radiated up Arthur’s own cock, and his mouth fell open. He was overwhelmed with stimulation. Danse was slowly screwing Faye, and her mouth was doing amazing things to him, He was sure that the sensation he was feeling was his brain cells popping one after another. 

He didn’t even notice the trail of saliva that ran out of his mouth until Danse leaned over Faye and wiped it off with his thumb. When Danse’s hand returned and he shoved his two fingers into Arthur’s mouth, still sticky with Faye’s juices, it was the last straw. His balls contracted and he shouted as his cum spurted into Faye’s mouth. She didn’t stop moving, either, and he had to push her away from his suddenly oversensitive cock.

When he was able to finally pay attention again, it was to the sight of Danse slowly pulling out, and then snapping his hips as he thrust hard back into Faye. She grunted increasingly loudly with each thrust, burying her head on Arthur’s thighs. 

As Arthur watched, he became more and more impressed with Danse’s stamina. He came out from under Faye and sat up on the edge of the bed. He watched intently as Danse’s cock slid in and out of Faye’s now dripping pussy. He was suddenly startled when Danse asked, “Shall I finger her ass now, sir?” Arthur nodded. Danse grinned wickedly. “Lick my finger, sir.” Arthur obeyed, and when Danse shoved his fingers in Arthur’s mouth again, Arthur sucked them, and then slavered on them a bit, so when Danse pulled them out of his mouth, they were dripping with spit. 

Danse then began working his fingers into Faye’s ass as he continued fucking her, causing her grunts to turn into one long, keening moan. He then slipped his other hand around in front between her legs, and within seconds she was coming again, pulling away from Danse and clamping her thighs shut. Arthur watched a moment as she writhed around on the bed, and then he turned back to Danse. His wet cock still stood stiffly at attention. 

Arthur didn’t think, he just ran on instinct as he got down on his knees and took Danse’s cock into his mouth. He licked it clean of Faye’s flavour, and then went to work in earnest, trying his best to recreate what Faye had just done to him. 

Danse began to talk. As Arthur worked over his cock, Danse muttered a stream of uncharacteristic profanity, each muttered word seeming to run down Arthur’s spine directly to his own dick, which was gradually reawakening. By the time Danse grabbed him by the hair tightly and pulled him off his cock, Arthur was at full mast again. He sat back on his heels as Danse staggered into the bathroom.

He felt a sudden burst of confidence. He must have done something right to make Paladin Lasts-All-Night lose control. He smirked to himself. 

Faye was laying on the bed, eyes wide, having watched this surprising turn of events unfold before her eyes. It was surprisingly arousing, so when Arthur turned to her, his cock erect once more, and asked her how she was doing, she could only reply, “Awesome.”

“Excellent,” Arthur said. He laid down next to her and turned to kiss her on the mouth briefly while he fondled her breasts. After a moment, she pushed him onto his back and sat astride him, so he put his arms behind his head and watched her pale, freckled body as she pressed the tip of his cock into her and then began to undulate on him, working it in deeper with each roll of her hips. 

When Danse came out of the bathroom, he was treated to the sight of Faye fucking Arthur leisurely on the bed, and he groaned a little as his cock began to harden again. The two of them were going to keep him up all night, he just knew it. He looked at the tin of petroleum jelly he’d grabbed from the bathroom and grinned. It was probably going to be worth it.

Faye beckoned him closer, so he stepped up and let her stroke his cock into full readiness. It didn’t take as long as Danse would have expected. He looked into her eyes and she smiled at him, a warm, friendly smile, and he was overwhelmed for a moment with a burst of affection that made his chest tighten a little. He bent down and kissed her gently on the mouth. 

When he straightened again, smiling, she winked at him. “So, Paladin. Are you going to fuck my ass now or what?”

He heard a strange sound come from Arthur at her words. Danse just rolled his eyes briefly. _If that’s what she wants, that’s what she’s gonna get._

He took his time to ready her, and she sat still on Arthur’s cock while he worked the lube into her ass. Faye closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to Arthur’s chest while Danse slipped his fingers into her one at a time. He really seemed to know what he was doing, and there was no discomfort at all when he finally pressed his cock to her ass, filling her incrementally until she thought she was going to burst.

After a moment, Danse began to thrust, and seconds later she felt Arthur begin to move beneath her, his hands on her hips, It was like every fantasy she’d ever had about these two rolled into one, and she couldn’t stop her orgasm if she wanted to. It didn’t deter the two Brotherhood men, though, and they continued to fuck her as she came, the fullness prolonging the waves of pleasure she felt. She didn’t even come down from that as she came a second time, on the heels of the first, and it was around the third time when Danse finally pulled out of her and came onto her ass. She slid off of Arthur, exhausted, and watched as he gave himself a few final strokes before coming onto his belly.

Faye had never been so exhausted in her life, so she was grateful when someone wiped her down with a warm cloth, gently cleaning all her sticky nooks and crannies. She came awake enough to sit up. She looked at the two men. “I think I’m gonna need a day or three off after this.” 

Danse helped her to her feet and they both got dressed as Arthur watched from his bed. 

“I don’t suppose it would be inappropriate for me to ask for an assessment of my performance at this time?” Arthur said as they dressed. 

“It was….outstanding, sir.”

“Excellent. We’ll take a few days off then, and I shall see you back here again, let’s say, Thursday? Same time?”

“Yes sir.” 

“Oh and Danse? I think after this you have leave to call me Arthur.”

Danse’s face turned red, and he could only nod as he walked out the door. 

He looked at Faye. 

“I think we created a monster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!!!


End file.
